New Super Mario Bros. Fallen Overworld: Redux
New Super Mario Bros. Fallen Overworld, jointly developed by Tachibana Games and Goomba Games, is the sixth main installment in the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series, and the first available exclusively on the Nintendo Switch. With Nintendo Switch Online, players can play Cooperative with four friends online, and up to 7 other players in Multiplayer. It was released in 2019 with the Japanese version releasing on April 30th, the North American version releasing on May 6th, the European version releasing on May 12th, and then a worldwide release on May 20th. Fallen Overworld follows the Mario brothers on their usual adventure of saving Princess Peach from Bowser, however after saving Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom experiences a very noticeable change. Due to Pac-Man's appearance and role in the story, Fallen Overworld is classified as crossover game between Super Mario and the Pac-Man series. Unlike most games in the Super Mario series, Fallen Overworld uses the Semblance engine. Characters Unlockable Characters Gameplay Allies Occasionally during gameplay, the Mario and Wario bros. will come across Toads fighting against Fallen Toads, and after Act 5, Goombas and Koopa Troopas are also encountered fighting their Fallen counterparts through the Kingdom. Additionally, players can also recruit them as "Allies" and send them to do various actions, except directly walking off an edge. So you cannot kill them. Their actions include distracting Fallen enemies, locating or picking up items and Power-Ups for players or for themselves, if players desire. Enemies Fallen Overworld introduces a new type of enemy: the Fallen who are also essentially just the same enemies as any other Super Mario enemy. However, a distinctive difference is that the Fallen appear to be corrupted, glowing with a purple aura and are stronger than their un-corrupted counterparts. *'Fallen Toad': formerly residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, these Toads are no longer the friendly little guys you know and love. Now as Fallen, they serve only one master, the Fallen Emperor. *'Fallen Goomba': once under the service of Bowser, these Goombas are now corrupted and under the control of the Fallen Emperor. With Fallen energy, they can survive more than one stomp to the head. *'Fallen Koopa Troopa': As corrupted servants of the Emperor, the Koopa Troopas have more stronger shells and are much more intelligent than before, using their shells to their advantage. *'Fallen Piranha Plant': When the Fallen Emperor escaped, he released Fallen energy into the Overworld and eventually this energy corrupted many Piranha Plants in the Kingdom. *'Fallen Buzzy Beetle': under the influence of Fallen energy, the Buzzy Beetles no longer recognize the Bowser as their leader and instead look towards the Fallen Emperor to lead and command them. *'Fallen Dry Bones': like most of the Koopa Troop, the Dry Bones species became corrupted with the Fallen, altering their physical appearances and becoming more stronger. All other enemies encountered in the series also appear, however they are Allies. Power-Ups Modes In Fallen Overworld, there are three modes that players will see upon getting to the Main Menu. *Story Mode - Only allows one player *Cooperative Mode - Unlocked after completion of Story Mode Act 5 *Multiplayer Mode - Unlocked after completion of Story Mode Act 6 Story Mode The Story Mode is a one-player only mode where players will be able to play through the Fallen Overworld story. In total, there are eight Acts. The story starts off with Bowser invading Peach's castle, causing an explosion and breaking in, eventually kidnapping Peach from her chambers and leaving quickly as possible as he always did countless times before. After sending the Mario brothers to rescue Peach, Toadsworth orders other Toads to repair the damage caused by Bowser and becomes very concerned upon finding out that the dungeon collapsed and immediately reassigns most of the Toads to repair it before a very dangerous prisoner escapes. *Act 1 The first Act sees the Mario brothers going to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser for another time, maybe the thousandth time. No one knows. Traveling through the Kingdom, the brothers fight against the Koopa Troop forces, stepping on Goombas and using Koopa Troopa shells to take out other enemies in their way. Going through Goomba Village, Koopa Village and many other locations in the Kingdom, the Mario brothers find out from Bowser Jr. that his father took Peach underground to "marry" her and inherit the Kingdom in order to become a proper King of the Overworld. To prevent this, the Mario and Luigi continue to battle against Bowser's forces until they are able to reach the underground area where Bowser retreated to. Upon getting to Bowser's underground facility, the Mario brothers battle against the Koopa Troop in larger numbers to reach Bowser and Peach before the forced "wedding" takes place. After defeating many Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Hammer Bros., and Dry Bones, the Mario brothers interrupt the "wedding" and challenge Bowser to one last fight, with the Koopa King once again losing the battle and the brothers save Peach. Returning to the Overworld, they think nightfall has hit and everyone in the Kingdom must be sleeping, however they come across a Toad who looks vastly different than the Toad they know; that being the Toad's eyes glow all-white and has a strange purple aura around it. Ambushed by more Toads and even Goombas, Peach and the Mario brothers quickly retreat to her castle where they find Toadsworth hiding in Peach's chambers and tells them what happened to the Overworld and who escaped from the dungeon. — Backstory Time — Many years before Peach became a Princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, there was "The General" who was a very close friend to Peach's relatives. He was very concerned about the Kingdom's safety and their capability to continue to ward off Bowser's predecessors and their Koopa Troop armies. However, he was always told by Peach's ancestors that the Kingdom was very much safe as the Toads made sure of it, protecting both the Castle and Kingdom. Upon learning about the Golden Fruit and their power, The General paid a visit to Pac-Village to take a closer look at the fruit. Leaving the Village, The General comes across a mysterious meteor emitting a mysterious mist which he exposes himself to after convincing himself it was probably harmless. After being exposed to the energy, he begins to drastically change overtime including his physical appearance, slowly changing and becoming corrupted by the energy. Eventually after becoming fully corrupted by the energy, he becomes the Fallen Emperor and the energy that corrupted him is known as Fallen energy, and drives him to also become power hungry and remembers about the Golden Fruit, and builds a special staff to weaponize the Fruit. To keep a low profile, he recruits a group of ghostly friends to steal the Golden Fruit for him. However, on their way to the Village, they forget why they were going there and then decide to just mess around at the same time. This ends badly for the Fallen Emperor as Spooky escapes imprisonment and decides to take it upon himself to get the Fruit. However, in his attempt to do so, he is discovered by the Peach's relatives and is questioned. He attempts to use the Golden Fruit against them, but is defeated by Pac-Man and is later imprisoned beneath Peach's castle for years. *Act 2 *Act 3 *Act 4 *Act 5 *Act 6 *Act 7 *Final Act Cooperative Mode After completing Act 5, the Cooperative Mode will unlock. Multiplayer Mode After completing Act 6, the Multiplayer Mode will unlock. Trivia *The "Fallen Starman" and "Fallen Coin" resemble most of items and Power-Ups corrupted by the Fallen energy. *The idea that the Fallen Emperor wants to use the power of the Golden Fruit parodies Thanos using the Infinity Stones as the power source of the Infinity Gauntlet. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Tachibana Games